First Night with the Handcuffs
by Auto Pilote
Summary: ugh, really dusty musty piece of crap i meant to scrap that i dug up. Raito ponders the troubles of being handcuffed to L and bathing. Contains a really old, musty dusty you get the drift badly written lemon. Probably too old to eat. Raito and L pairing
1. FIRST AND ONLY CHAPTER

**Hello dear readers. You might have read that other thing I was meaning to get around to finishing (don't count on it) and thought to yourself, hey! This stuff isn't half bad! I might try reading some of this guy's other stuff. Or, you might have just been looking for a good, satisfying fanfuck (did I say that? I meant fanfic) a good satisfying fanfucking, yes, for whatever reasons you have, BUT I IMPLORE YOU TO GO FIND ANOTHER ONE TO READ. DO IT. DO IT NOW. **

**Yes, now I know what you're tinking (yes tinking, not thinking. I know what I'm doing). Why tell people to go read something else if you've already posted it here?  
>CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT.<strong>

**No. Honestly I don't know. you see, if this gets really all that many comments or favs or whatever implies it's good, I might rewrite it. the closest thing I have to a reason is that I'm giving it a second chance before clicking (haha, clicking looks kind of like dicking) clicking and dragging the file to the garbage can icon. What a long way to say "delete", huh? **

**There was something else I wanted to tell you, but 'm doubting that any unreliable readers bother with the intro. But this into is taking too long anyway.**

**... **

**Wait, I remember it. just remember, this fanfuck is very old and badly written. I didn't proofread it or anything, so beware. **

**But if you've made it this far, so KEEP READING. **

**At your own risk, of course. **

**shhh…it's starting. Better get that popcorn ready. **

It must have never occurred to Ryuzaki how hard it would be to shower with the handcuffs on, however, that thought had occurred to Raito. While the chain was long, it was not enough to separate them in different rooms, much less the bathroom. One would have to stand outside the bathtub while the other bathed, or showered. Also, Raito was not very enthusiastic about L being able to feel every movement he made in the bath through the chain. It felt like butterflies in his stomach, but a just little lower when he thought about him _and Ryuzaki._ It was like a forbidden area he had to tread upon, if he wanted to get _closer_ to L. It felt similar to the fancy he had felt for the occasional classmate, but this seemed so much more.

"What?" L intruded into his thoughts with a question that Raito had missed.

"I said, do you want to go in first?"

"Oh, sure. Don't look, okay? I'm getting undressed."

"Fine with me."

Raito stripped the cloth from his body, making as few movements as possible. He pulled back the curtain, to see a large bathtub. It was the size of a Jacuzzi, and just as deep. Raito shook his head, riding his mind of a strange and sudden wish to be in a Jacuzzi with L.

The hot water steamed, bringing perspiration to his neck. Bubbles floated to the surface of the water lazily, inviting Raito in.

"Take your time, I'm in no rush," he heard L say, as he stepped one foot in. Slipping the rest of himself in, Raito relaxed, enjoying the sudden warmth.

Indicate time passing~

"Raito? I'm a bit cold out here." L said suddenly spoke, interrupting the quiet.

"Why don't you come in here then?" The words had spilled out of his mouth before he could think about his suggestion.

"I mean, it's warmer in here, taking our baths at the same time would be more efficient. Besides, girls do it all the time." Raito said nervously, making reasons up off the top of his head.

"I guess so. Close your eyes while I get in." in the last sentence, Ryuzaki's voice had a note of happiness in it. Raito obeyed, and in the second, he felt L's shoulder brush against his own.

"Ooh, it is warm. Just like you, Raito-kun."

"Yeah, but you're cold! I'm surprised the water didn't freeze from how cold you are!"

"Hmm. But you'll warm me up, won't you?" An awkward silence ensued before he continued, "Umm, because that's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah."

More awkward silence, as the water stilled.

"Which do you wash first, Raito-kun? Scalp or body?" was L flirting with him?

"I dunno. Body, I guess." He half swam half stepped to the other side, reaching for the soap bar.

"Can you reach your back?"

"Not really… why do you ask, Ryuzaki?"

"I thought I could help you with that." Out of the corner of his eye, Raito could see L blush slightly. His chance was soon, but for what? To press matters further in the Kira case, or…?

"Alright."

In a second, L's hand was scrubbing up and down Raito's back with the soap bar, and the other hand rubbing the soap in. Slowly, his hands worked their way around to his front. Raito cringed as his hands went down a little too far, the butterflies back now, faster and more sensitive than before.

Without thinking, he grabbed L's hand.

"Ryuzaki," he said, turning slightly to face him. Upon seeing L's downcast eyes and ashamed expression, Raito felt like he'd made a mistake. And only one way to fix it.

He closed his eyes and leaned in to Ryuzaki.

And kissed him full on the mouth.

His breath tasted sweet. L's eyes fluttered open for a second, confused. Then he melted back into bliss. Raito's fingers caressed L's chest, causing him to squirm slightly. He was wrestled underneath Raito, and as he tried to sit up and put his head above the water, Raito slipped his knee between L's legs. Raito slowly began to move his mouth down, away from Ryuzaki's. Slowly, he descended to the neck, shoulder then chest, merely brushing his lips against Ryuzaki's skin.

"Raito-kun what are you-?" His question was answered before he finished; Raito bit down slightly, on the nipple of L's chest, extracting a low moan from L. Satisfied with that response, he began to caress the other with his tongue vigorously.

"Raito-kun, please stop, that hurts."

Raito stopped and looked up. "Don't you like it?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean, I don't know…"

Raito felt he had just made matters worse by going too far.

"Do you want to just finish the bath and get out? I can see you don't want me like that…"

"No!" L's eyes filled with tears. "It's not you, it's me. I'm not sure I'm ready to do that sort of thing yet," L looked up at Raito.

"L, are you still a virgin?" he asked after a moment.

"After that, I don't know anymore. Let's keep going, just keep your mouth next to mine."

Raito nodded, smiling. He held L's head in one hand, and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Let's take this slow, alright?" L nodded, and Raito leaned in, pressing his lips gently to L's soft mouth. After a minute or so of making out, L's tongue poked through a space between Raito's top and bottom teeth, brushing against Raito's tongue. In surprise, Raito bit down by accident. A canine broke the skin slightly, forming a small cut, bleeding a little. Licking the blood off, Raito was surprised to find that it was sweet too.

Soon enough L knew every corner of Raito's mouth, and as his tongue wrestled with Raito's he gasped for breath, suddenly tired. He was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"Hey! Whoever's in here, are you gonna spend the whole night in here? Others have to take a bath too!" Misa shouted from the outside, banging on the door.

"Sorry Misa, I thought you had taken yours already. I'll be out in a minute." Raito called out, breaking his lips away from L's.

"Oh, I didn't know who was in there, Raito. Sorry if I disturbed…wait, do you still have the handcuffs on? Like, is L in there?"

"Raito-kun, I'm hungry," L whispered.

"Yeah, we're taking turns. Just wait a bit, alright?"

High enough 4 u 2 makes me wonder, high enough 4 u 2 pull me under.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, FOOLED YOU. **


End file.
